Adventures at Sea
by Sally97
Summary: Emma and her older brother Prince Eric are travelling to meet the Prince's bride-to-be, but when their ship is taken over by pirates will they survive the cruel fate that awaits them. Emma Swan/Killian Jones, Eric/Ariel (Rated M)
1. The Meeting of True Minds

**Adventures at Sea: The Meeting of True Minds**

The wind whipped at his hair as he shouted orders at his crew. Killian Jones captain of the Jolly Roger, known and feared by many as Captain Hook, was sailing through the rough seas in search of his one true love. Rum. As always they had run out of rum. Hook's jet black hair was plastered to his head and his dark coat billowed out behind him making him look like the pirate captain his was. His beloved mistress, the ocean blue, was desperately trying to sink his beautiful ship but he wasn't giving up with out a fight. Morning would soon come and with it, it would bring good wind and fair waters.

The sun did finally grace the world with its presence and land was within sight.

"Captain, we'll reach land in less than half a day." Smee, Hook's first mate says walking up to the helm of the ship where the Captain stood.

"Good. Tell the men that we'll stay a shore a while and they can head to the tavern. We'll set sail late tomorrow morning."

"Aye Captain."

Hook walks with the air of a confident man and the grace of a prince, he had changed into dry clothes before coming a shore and now he was heading straight to the tavern. He buys a few dozen bottles of rum and makes a couple of his crew members take them back to the ship, then he settles himself down at the bar with a drink. Not many people were in the tavern and it was quiet, with each patron only interested in their own bottle, even Hook's crew was quite tonight. Tired from the journey. Of course there were some tavern maids around offering company for the night, but Hook's mind was on his whiskey. The near silence was interrupted by a small group of people entering the tavern. Hook turns around on his stool to watch the new comers take a seat.

There were two men and three women. The men both had black hair and wore swords on their hips. One of the women had long brown hair tied back with a pretty blue ribbon. The second woman had ornate armor, a sword at her hip and probably a few knives hidden on her person. But the third woman immediately caught Hook's eye. She had long blond hair trailing down her back and was laughing at something one of her friends had said, her laughter made Hook smile with no reason.

The tavern had come alive since they'd walked in and was soon as noisy as ever; people talking barmaids flirting and card games being played. Soon Hook had joined a game between a couple other people in the tavern. He was winning with ease. Cards were his game, he could read people and tell when they were lying.

"Can we join the game?" A voice comes from behind him, and Hook turns in his chair to find the blond girl who he had been looking at earlier and one of her friends, the woman who wore the armor of a man.

"Aye you can join the game." Hook says, looking both women up and down. He reaves a glare from the armored woman, but the blond holds his eyes longer. She rolls her eyes at him and takes a seat, her friend sitting down next to her with no hesitation.

"So, lasses, what're your names?" Hook asks, after the blond orders a tankard of ale for the both of them.

"Why do you concern yourself with our names?" The armored one demands. Hook holds his arms up in front of himself, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Just tryin' to make conversation lass. No need to bite me. Although if you did want to there's a nice alleyway out back." Hook says, smirking. He just loved getting a rise out of people. The blond looks between her friend and Hook, and then bursts out laughing, whereas the other woman looks like she's about ready to start a tavern brawl.

"Mulan, no need to cut off his balls." The blond says, putting a hand on her friend's hand on the table, to calm her. "Swan. And this is Mulan." The blond, whose name is Swan says, giving Hook a look with a mixture of curiosity and adventure.

"Captain Hook, nice to meet you lovely ladies. Now, let's see if you're any good at cards."

After a half hour playing cards with this girl and Hook had found that she wasn't just a pretty face. She was a tough lass and he admired that about her. She wouldn't take crap from any of these drunken tosses around here, and she was a fair hand at cards.

The tavern was slowly starting to empty as it was getting to the early hours of the morning, and still Hook played cards with the blond, her friend and a couple other men.

"Okay fellas, I think I've taken too much of your money already. I'm going to call it quits." Swan says, getting up to leave with Mulan following suit.

"Aye, me too lads." Hook gets up, to follow Swan, Mulan and her other friends, who had been hanging around waiting for her to finish her game, out of the tavern.

"Hey love." Hook calls out to her as he walks out onto the street outside the tavern. "You never did tell me your first name?"

"Why do you want to know my name Pirate?" She calls back, grinning at him.

"Because you're a pretty lass with no name at the moment, I can't bloody well call you Swan." He says easily.

"When you have earned my name you shall receive it. Until then, Swan is all you will have." She says, walking away with her friends, laughing. "Good night Pirate."

"Farewell Swan. I will see you another time, and then I shall acquire your full name."

"Good luck with that." She giggles back, leaning heavily on one of her companions, obviously she was as drunk as a pirate.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review with any positive criticism. :) **


	2. Setting Sail

**Adventures at Sea: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I was having a bit of trouble writing from Emma's POV but I think it turned out alright... um yeah... This chapter is a bit short but don't worry the next will probably be longer :) Remember to favourite and review!**

_The tall dark haired man offered her some more rum and she gladly accepted._

_"Ah, lass. You drink like a pirate." He says to her, handing her the glass as he sits back down at the card table. She grins back at him and arches an eyebrow._

_"I'll take that as a compliment."_

_"You really should darling." He quips back at her._

Suddenly the dream ends, the covers are being pulled off, and the curtains are being thrown open.

"Emma! How dare you stay out all night? You knew that you had royal duties to attend to today. A princess doesn't spend all night in some sea-side tavern playing cards with pirates." Her mother, the Queen yells.

"Mother, Eric was there too." Emma complains, pulling her pillow over the top of her head, and thinking back to the previous night and remembering her brother playing drinking games with Pinocchio. While her other friends, Mulan and Belle, were also there.

"Well his is already up." Snow says, in a more even tone, to her youngest child.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Emma grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Today Princess Emma and Prince Eric are to sail to a neighboring kingdom for the heir to the royal throne, Prince Eric, to meet his future bride. Emma never envied her older brother. He had to marry, become king and produce heirs. All Emma had to do was look like the royal princess, and be all princess-ly and stuff. Climbing out of bed she starts getting ready for the many days at sea ahead of her.

The luggage had already been stowed and all that was left to do is have their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Father." Emma hugs King David tightly, knowing she won't be seeing him for many weeks. Eric has to stay and make arrangements with the advisors and his future bride and Emma decided that she would be there for moral support.

"Goodbye Emma." He replies.

"Bye Mother." Emma says, turning to hug her Mom. Snow White hugs her daughter close.

"Goodbye darling. Look after you brother." Snow chuckles.

"Hey I'm right here." Eric says, hugging his Mother and shaking his Father's hand.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

"Good luck my son." David smiles warmly at his son, the future king of his lands.

"Bye Sweetheart." Snow says, smiling proudly at her children.

"Your Majesties, we must be leaving." The Captain of the ship calls from the deck.

Eric and Emma board the ship and wave to their parents as they leaves the harbor. A crew member shows them to their quarters and tells them that lunch will be in a few hours, and they would be dinning with the Captain and his wife, as well as their advisors that were accompanying them.

"We would gladly join them for lunch." Eric says nodding to the sailor.

"I'll let you get settled in your rooms." The man replies, bowing.

"Thank you." Emma says as the man leaves them.

After Emma settles her belongings, she wanders into her brother's cabin across the hall from her own. She steps inside and sits on the decadent bed, cross-legged.

"Make yourself at home." Eric says sarcastically, gesturing at his cabin.

"Will do." Emma says absentmindedly. She was thinking about how much she loved sea travel: the wind in her hair, the sun at her back, and the salt in her nose. She wanted to be up on deck, but apparently that wasn't what proper princesses did. Proper princesses stayed below deck and read a book or wrote a letter or something. If it were up to Emma she would be up on deck helping with the sails. Eric would want to be at the helm, steering the ship with the ease he always had. Both Emma and Eric had been taught how to sail from an early age and always found comfort on a ship


	3. Fishy Friends

**Adventures at Sea: Chapter 3**

**A/N Two chapters in one week? Yes that's right. Only because so many people have responded to this story, you guys are awesome! This is one of my most popular stories and it only has three chapters so far! Keep reviewing, favouring and following and enjoy my story :) **

Killian watches as the Royal Prince and Princess boards the ship with the cheering of the gathered crowd. The bloody great ship was a marvel, about as richly dressed as the fair-haired Princess. The cargo on that ship, Royals included, would buy a lot of rum. Killian's eyes twinkle with mischief as he retreats from the crowd, a plan forming in his head.

The ship may be pretty but it isn't as swift as the Jolly Roger. Killian held firm to the helm, his eyes dancing with excitement. A woman with fiery red hair walks up the steps to stand next to him. Her hair was soaked and a dry cloak is wrapped around her dripping form. The wind whipped at the cloak and she pulled it tighter.

"We are approaching fast." The woman says, keeping her eyes on the ship near the horizon. "It took me longer than expected to catch up to you."

"Aye lass, nothing is faster than my beauty." He replies running a hand over the polished wood. The woman giggles sweetly.

"The fearsome Captain Hook and his ship. The only woman who can stand his ego." She says grinning. Killian glares at her for a moment then his features soften and he smiles at her.

"Ariel you're lucky I pulled you from the water. Some other pirate would have thrown you back in after a day of your chatter. Alas, I am a gentleman."

"Yeah, if I wasn't here than who would have saved your butt that time in the ale house." Ariel says poking him in the arm. Killian scoffs.

"Only because 'someone' forgot that wearing clothes were the custom for this realm. I was defending your honor." He says.

"You don't need to defend my honor. You are so annoying sometimes."

"Watch your mouth or I'll tell your brother where you are." He says jokingly.

"You know that he can't travel between realms. And I know that you wouldn't do that to me." She snaps at him angrily. "He would kill me if he found me." Ariel says more quietly, pulling her cloak closer to herself for protection. Killian ties the wheel in position and walks over to where Ariel now stood against the railing looking out to see. He didn't mean to upset her. Sometimes he spoke too quickly and without thought as to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, lass." He says pulling her into a hug. "I will always protect you." He says with a deeper meaning behind the words.

"You are a better brother than he ever was." She whispers into his shoulder. Killian hugs her closer.

Ariel's brother secretly killed King Triton, their father, and she was the only to know. Somehow she escaped with her life, whereas her sisters had been taken captive. He was a terrible Prince and was absolutely horrible to his subjects. He even used to beat Ariel and her sisters. King Triton had seen the way everyone was terrified of his son. So Triton took it upon himself to make his eldest daughter the heir to his throne. That's why his son killed him.

The chilly wind brought Killian back into the present.

"We'll get the gold and then head straight to the witch." He says, releasing her and looking at her calmly. "Once we have everything we need we'll go to your realm and free your sisters and take _him_ down." Ariel nods and smiles weakly. "Now, go below deck and get changed. Don't catch a chill." He says nudging her towards the steps.

Killian looks up at the other ship with a smirk; they are much closer now. He could practically see the captain's panicked face. Everyone knew the flag of a pirate ship. The gold on that royal ship would be more than enough to pay the witch for help.


	4. Hidden Treasure

**Adventures at Sea Chapter 4: Hidden treasure**

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write and I hope you guys like it! The next one will be up soon because it is nearly done. :)**

The opposing ship's cannon's didn't even touch the Roger. The feeble things merely hit the magical barrier around the ship and dropped into the ocean blue water below. Killian grins triumphantly. The magical barrier is worth every coin he spent on it and every jewel he traded for it.

"Bad form lads." He calls out to the other ship's crew and captain. They look at him completely astounded. His own crew grins deviously. Scare tactics always work wonders on men who have seen the Roger. Just give them a look and they practically throw their gold at you. Killian calls Smee to take hold of the helm, as he walks around his ship with a bounce in his step. His display of ease and lack of interest in the opposing ship sent some of the Royal guard into bad habits. They shout out a threat or two and draw their swords.

"Should have just given us the gold." He shouts back at them, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Killian lazily gestures with his hook and with out so much as battering an eye, Killian's men snap into action. They draw their own weapons and make the first move by swinging across the great gap between the ships to the Royal vessel.

Ariel suddenly appears at his side as he readies himself to relocate to the other ship. She has a thick rope in her hand, obviously also to take the swing, and a determined look on her face. Killian takes the rope from her and scowls down at her.

"Oh no you don't."

"Killian, I can fight! Stop babying me." She snaps back at him, trying to take the rope back from him. His eyes lose their harshness and are replaced with worry.

"This is not your fight lass, leave it to the Pirates." He says gently.

"No way." With that she snatches the rope from Killian and swings across to the other ship.

"Bloody Mermaid." He mutters under his breath as he follows her.

Killian drops down next to Ariel and begins to fight with the expert skill of a lifetime of weapons work. She holds her own with several men, wounding them not killing, until one gets slashes their sword down on her unprotected arm. Killian sees her drop her sword and comes in to defend her. He cuts the man down with ease.

"I'm fine." Ariel says, as Killian hurriedly rips off a piece of his shirt and ties it around her injured forearm.

They both get back into the fighting with much gusto. Ariel spots the door leading to below deck through the mass of fighting. She weaves her way through it, with Killian hot on her heels, both aiming for the obvious storage of gold. Just as they reach the door a handsome young man with green flashing eyes and dark wavy hair blocks their way. Killian steps forward and begins to attack the man.

The man is much quicker than Killian originally though and he realizes that they are evenly matched in skill. The man catches Killian off guard and almost gets his thigh until Ariel's sword dives in and defends Killian, who quickly steps out of the red-head's way. She glances up at the man as she brings both their swords up, and sees surprise clear in his features. Ariel clenches her teeth and with several swift movements unarms the man with perfect form. Killian looks on with a mixture of shock and respect for the small woman.

With her sword at his chest Ariel smirks at the man.

"What surprised that a woman can beat you?"

"No. Surprised that anyone could beat me." He says and Killian's eyes snap to the man's face. Ariel has just unarmed the Prince, second best swordsman only to his father the King.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Killian says bowing mockingly. Ariel grins, looking at Killian for confirmation. He nods once and grins back at her.

"This has turned out better than I thought." She says, not taking her eyes off Prince Eric. Killian gestures with his sword for the Prince to walk up the steps to the helm of the ship. Ariel guides the Prince and stands next to him with her sword resting on his neck.

"Put down you swords or else the Prince here dies." Killian's voice booms out over the loud noise of the battle below. He smirks evilly as the Royal guards look from Killian to Ariel to Eric and back again. They drop their weapons in defeat.

After Killian's crew rounded up the Royal guards and tied them to various masts and railings the Price was fuming with rage, but kept his tongue in check.

"That's much better." Killian says as the last man is tied up. "Crew, you know what we need. Gold, jewels and anything else of value." He says to his men, having already told them of their plans earlier. "Smee," he calls out to his trusted first mate. "Help Ariel watch the prisoner." Killian says looking at the Prince with a smirk. "I'm going to find myself a princess."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Lovely to Meet you, Emma

**Adventures at Sea chapter 5: Lovely to Meet you, Emma**

**A/N: I have had this chapter sitting on my desk just waiting for me to type it up for two day and finally I've had the time to do it! :D Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Personally it is my fav so far! ;)**

Killian looks over his shoulder at the struggling Prince who is shouting profanities unbecoming of a Prince. He smirks and swaggers inside the cabin. As his eyes adjust to the dim cabin Killian makes out two doors. One is standing open, with not a sole inside, and the other is shut. He scratches his scruffy cheek with the point of his hook. The Princess would definitely be within that room, but it seemed all too quiet. Most young girls would be snivelling or whimpering but Killian couldn't hear a thing.

He slowly inches towards the door, reaching out his normal hand and testing the door nob. Locked. Of course it is locked. Killian bursts the door open with his shoulder, knocking the wooden thing to the floor. He barely regains his balance before a sword is held to his throat.

"Don't move." A female voice says to his left, pushing the blade harder against his neck to prove her point. A tiny bead of blood runs slowly down Killian's neck from the extremely sharp sword. He holds up his hand, and his hook, in surrender. Not wishing to piss off his captor. The pressure lessens slightly but is still poised to attack at any moment. Killian turns his head to see his attacker. Her long blond hair is free from braids and is tangled and obviously wind swept. Her fair cheeks are flushed with anger and she practically growls at Killian.

"Where is my brother?" She demands from him, stepping in front of Killian and poking him in the chest with her sword. Killian takes in more of her appearance and a breathe of disbelief escapes his lips. She was the plucky young blond from the pub. Swan.

Realisation also hits her, as she looks Killian up and down, stopping at his eyes. Her own beautiful sea green eyes widen in surprise.

"You." She says, barely a whisper. Her sword lessens further in pressure. Killian's jaw drops open slightly and he runs his tongue along his upper lip. Swan is wearing a loose white button up shirt and brown leather pants. She looks like a pirate for the exception of her beautifully crafted sword, which is too elegant to be anything but a master swordsman's, or women, tool. Killian recovers somewhat and his lips curl into a smirk, as Swan's eyes look him up and down.

"See something you like lass?" He asks, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. She steps in front of him and pushes the sword more firmly into his chest.

"I asked you a question, Pirate." She spits at him, her face reddening from embarrassment and anger. "Where is my brother? If you have hurt him I swear to God I will kill you!" She says, glaring daggers at Killian.

"He is above deck, your Highness." Killian replies, inclining his head mockingly. "My crew has control of this vessel. It would be best to come quietly." He keeps his eyes locked on her determined green ones, losing himself for a moment in their depth. He watches as her shoulders droop and he sees the hope leave her eyes.

"Take me to my brother and I wont cut off your other hand." Swan snaps at him, trying to mask her defeat with scorn. Killian sees the fear and worry in her eyes and nods slightly. If it were he, he'd cut off his own hand to protect Ariel. The least he could do is let her see her brother.

"Of cause. Princess." Killian says, also covering his sympathy. For some reason he could read Swan as easily as he could read a book. Her bravery in the face of danger and her never-ending list of traits astounded Killian. She would have made one hell of a pirate. But she is a Princess. He mentally hits himself. He has to work out what to do with her and the Prince. Can they be traded for ransom money? Could he take them to the Witch and offer them, as well as the gold, for help finding a way to Ariel's realm?

A light push in the back brings Killian back to present matters.

"Non too patient are we Princess?" He says, smirking over his shoulder at her. "The bedroom, I'd presume is in the other direction lass." Swan raises the sword and points it at Killian's face.

"Next time you turn around your pretty face will be in danger." She hisses at him, steam practically rising from her ears.

"Ah, so you believe my face to be pretty? I'm flattered, Princess." He say, not able to keep the smirk from his voice.

"Don't call me that." She snaps at him, as she pokes her sword into his lower back to keep him walking towards the door to the deck.

"As you wish. Swan." She groans in defeat behind him and Killian grins. Getting under her skin is so much fun. Maybe getting under her clothes – No. He shuts that train of thought down. She is a princess and would rather eat her weight in horse manure.

The light from outside blinds Killian for a moment before he gets accustomed to the brightness. He spots Ariel talking to the Prince, who is tied up, and frowns. He could just make out that their conversation is about sea conservation.

"Ahem." Killian clears his throat. "Gents, would you mind?" He says to his crew, gesturing with his head at the blond behind him. Ariel snaps out of her idle chatter, seeing Killian in some sort of danger, her eyes alert.

Swan grabs Killian from behind, wrapping an arm around his stomach and placing her sword against his neck. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck and Killian licks his suddenly dry lips.

"It's about blood time lass, but I'd rather not do this in front of your brother." He says. Swan tightens her grip and pulls the sword closer to Killian's neck.

"Shut up." She snaps at him. "Move aside or I'll cut his throat!" She yells to his crew. They look to Killian, who gives them a slight nod, and instantly make a path to Ariel and the Prince.

"Ariel, my dear, would you mind – " The sword cuts into his exposed neck, just below the previous cut. He stops talking and watches the blade, sweat rolling down his neck in the hot sun.

Ariel pulls out her own sword and stands over the Prince with it pointed firmly at his own neck.

"Release him." Ariel says with a calm edge to her normally happy voice, her eyes blazing.

"Let go of my brother and leave this ship, or else I'll kiss him." Swan says. Killian looks Ariel in the eyes and mentally tells her to bluff.

"Kill him then." Ariel says with forced indifference. Her eyes filled with worry, panic and anger.

"You can lie to me all you want, but you are only wasting your time. I can tell that he means a lot to you. Let go of my brother and leave this ship."

"Let go of my Captain and I wont slit your brother's throat."

"It seems we have hit a stand still. Ladies, might I suggest – " Killian goes to say but is cut off.

"Shut up!" Swan and Ariel snap at him.

Killian rolls his eyes and quickly produces a small gun from his coat pocket. He shoots it into the air. The noise startles Swan and Killian knocks her sword away from his neck, with his hook, and pushes the Princess away from him. She stumbles over a rope and lands on the decking. Swan looks up at him with a deadly glare.

"Now lass," Killian says as one of his crewmembers throws him his own sword. He points it at Swan and smirks. "I never did catch your name."

"It's Emma." She snaps back at him. "And yours?"

"Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger. Lovely to meet you, Emma."

**A/N: Notice that Killian introduced himself as Killian and not as Hook? THE SEXUAL TENSION! Leave a review and I will love you forever! :)**


	6. Not the face Darling

**Adventures at Sea Chapter 6: Not the Face Darling.**

**A/N: I have the next few chapters set out, I just need to write them so I might be posting more quickly. Depends on how much school work I have to do. Right now I should be studying for my Chemistry test tomorrow but I decided to update this story just for you guys so you better enjoy! :P **

Emma struggles free of her captors and runs over to the disgusting pirate captain.

"Hook!" She shouts at him. He turns on the balls of his feet and smirks at her.

"Couldn't resist me could you, lass?" He says, walking towards her, his beautiful blue eyes dancing with mirth. Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from? Emma's fury, and confusion, burst forth and she punches him right in the nose. He grunts with the pain and lifts his good hand to his nose to find it bleeding. He cracks a smirk at her, infuriating Emma even more.

"Not the face darling." Hook says, wiping his nose with a rag one of his crew threw to him.

"Bring him back!" She yells at him, trying to keep herself from crying. "Bring him back!" Emma goes to hit him again but Hook stops her by catching her arm with his hook. He glares at her but she stays firm and glares back at him. Suddenly his deep blue eyes soften, and they turn a slightly paler blue. A mixture of emotions appears in his eyes and Emma sees them before Hook can recover his mask of composure. He is much harder to read then anybody she has ever met and it exasperates her. And why the hell does he have this old over her? With his stupidly gorgeous hair and his beautiful eyes and his strong tanned skin.

"Take her aboard gents. She wishes to be with her brother. Then let her be with her brother." His voice snaps her back to reality. His eyes not leaving her own as he releases her and two of his crewmembers grab her from behind.

"Let me go!" She says, elbowing one of the men in the groin and stomping on the other one's foot.

"You _implied_ that you wanted to be with your brother. We are only doing what you asked of us, your Highness. We are your faithful servants." Hook says mockingly to her and several other pirates grab her. They lead her away from Hook and towards the gangplank. Emma looks over her shoulder at him, as she is being shuffled onto the pirate ship. He stares back at her, neither one wanting to break the eye contact. He finally looks away just as Emma is hustled below deck.

Her team of guards forces her along a corridor, finally stopping at a door at the very end. It is heavily locked from the outside and is obviously the door to the jail cells. A rather short man with a red cap on his head steps forwards and unlocks all the bolts and pushes the door open. Emma is shoved inside and led to a cell. The gallows of the pirate ship were not as bad as she had imagined, not a rat in sight.

"Emma!" Eric exclaims getting up off his coot, within his cell, and stepping up to the bars surrounding him.

"Eric, I'm fine." She says as her guards nudge her into a cell and bolt it locked behind her. Thankfully they had placed her in the cell next to Eric. She walks to the iron bars separating her from her brother. Eric puts his hands through the bars and Emma reaches out and holds them. He looks at her with concern and searches her face for answers. The guards shut the main door with a clang and the bolts slide home. Eric jumps slightly glancing at the door, he had been so focused on Emma that he forgot about the guards. He looks down at Emma's hands in his own and sees blood on her knuckles, breaking the dam of his numerous questions.

"What happened? Are you all right? If he touched you I swear I'll kill him! How are we going to get out of this? What happened to the crew? Are the Captain and his wife alive? Why did so many men bring you down here? Did they hurt you? What about the advisors?" His questions flood out.

"I punched Hook in the face and hurt my hand, and his nose. It might be broken. I'm fine. I don't know. The crew and the royal guards are all tied up, as well as the Captain and his wife. I put up a fight and needed more people to restrain me. No they didn't hurt me. They are also with the Captain." Emma says, raising her eyebrow at Eric. "Enough questions? God, you're turning into Dad." Eric chuckles and squeezes her hands gently, so as not to hurt her knuckles, then releases them. He looks down into Emma's eyes and frowns slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asks after a pause.

Emma looks away from eyes so much like her own, eyes with her same determination, eyes that could pry secrets from her stubborn mouth. He doesn't have the skill to read her. No, he has the puppy dog expression to persuade her to talk.

"Nothing." She answers, shutting down his question and not looking at him. "Are you okay? They didn't ruff you up did they?" Emma asks, trying to distract Eric from his inquiry. Emma can hear him sigh and she hates Hook for making her lie to her brother. Irrational of her think that? Maybe. But he was the one who kept flirting with her so it really was his fault. It's not like Emma liked the way he looks at her. No. It's not like she has feelings for him, just some sort of weird connection. Ugh, she knew that he would be turning that into an innuendo if he could hear her. Emma mentally slaps herself. He has to stop popping into her head like this. She promises herself to hit Hook somewhere more painful than the face next time she sees him.

"Just a few cuts and bruises." Eric's response brings Emma out of her thoughts.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it! :) hehehe she punched him in the face... hehehe**


	7. The Storm

**Adventures at Sea Chapter 7: The Storm**

**A/N: This chapter is much longer than pervious chapters and it was so much fun to write, so from now on I'm going to be making the chapters longer. Thank you for all of the reviews and favs and followers! You guys are awesome! :D Enjoy this chapter!**

Killian watches as Smee, Mike, Thom, Tack, Sam and Jon take Emma below deck. A smile grace his features and it takes him a moment to realize, and to wipe it off his face. Why was he smiling? Emma's company was not evoking a smile out of him. No way. It was definitely the thought of her in his jail that made him smile like a drunken sailor. He presses a sea soaked cloth to his nose and leans his head forwards. She had a killer right hook.

Ariel walks up beside Killian and giggles at him.

"Bested by a princess." She manages to say before bursting into another fit of giggles. Killian removes the cloth from his bleeding nose and glares at Ariel.

"At least I have never walked into the bloody great mast. It's big and very hard not to see, lass." He grins at her.

"I had only just started walking. Legs are very different to tails Killian." She says pointedly. Her eyes fill with concern as another drop of blood spills out of Killian's nose. He applies the cloth once more and wrinkles his nose with a frown.

"Is it broken?" Ariel asks.

"Nah, Doc says it's just bruised." He says shrugging his shoulders and wincing as Ariel pokes him.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes!" Killian snaps, swatting her hand away. Ariel giggles and walks over to the gangplank, knowing that he was exaggerating profusely.

"Come on Captain, we have places to be." Killian nods and follows her.

Back on the Roger he watches as his crew work around him with Smee calling out instructions to them from his side. Killian's mind wonders to the night at the seaside tavern where he met the feisty princess. She was obviously drunk when he met her. Flushed cheeks, unruly blond tresses, and bloody brilliant at cards. Her performance earlier had wholeheartedly impressed Killian. Emma would have made quite the pirate.

A slight cough jerks Killian out of his thoughts, and he tightens his hold on the wheel, after turning too far to the starboard side.

"Captain, what are we going to do with the Prince and Princess?" Smee asks, pretending not to notice Killian's slip.

"Hmmm. It's not ever day we have royalty aboard the Jolly Roger." Killian says, thinking over Smee's question. He had been mainly making it up as he went along and hadn't really thought about it, other than using the siblings for ransom money. But how? Should he turn around and take them back to the castle with a tail of harsh winds and a wreck of the royal vessel? Or go to a neighboring kingdom and collect the money there? Or hand them to their enemies for an even greater reward? For some reason the thought of Emma being tortured didn't appeal to Killian, and filled his mouth with an unappetizing flavor.

"We shall wait until they been missed, and then collect the reward money for their recovery in their own kingdom or in a suitably friendly one. Whichever is easier." Killian finally replies to Smee's question. It sounded like a good plan and Killian is planning to stick to it. The Princess' gumption is entertaining enough for him to keep her around for another week or so.

"Aye, aye Captain." Smee says, nodding his head and turning back to work.

The sun slowly sinks below the sea and Killian pulls his coat tighter around himself, the crisp evening air making his nose pink with cold. The cook calls out to the deck that dinner is served and some begin to go below deck.

"Captain, are you joining us?" Jon calls out to Killian.

"Nah, I'll catch some later mate. But I'll have some rum." He replies grinning.

"Of course. Coming right up." Jon says grinning back at his Captain as he goes below deck. Jon reappears and hands Killian a bottle before going to dinner.

A flash of light on the horizon startles Killian into almost dropping his rum. He places the bottle at his feet and stumbles with his telescope.

Lightning.

A storm is approaching and Killian can already tell that it is going to be a bad one. He looks at the deck below him, at the lack of crew sober, and then back up at the horizon. Killian swears. There is no way to go around it and it's too late to turn back.

"Isaac!" He calls out to a young crewmember only fifth-teen years old. "Fetch the rest of the crew from dinner and have them sober up. A storm is coming. Now hurry!"

"Aye, aye Captain." The boy replies and hurries below deck.

15 minutes later and the whole crew are on deck tieing down ropes and putting everything not needed below deck in the storage hold. The rum barrels being the first to go. No one wanted them to get damaged in the storm.

Killian keeps his eyes on the horizon and watches as the storm gets nearer and nearer. He drums his hook on the wheel and hold firm to one of the knots with his good hand. Ariel and Smee standing next to him call out orders to the crew every so often. The men knew what to do at time like these. They will be fine.

A heavily muscled man comes hurrying up the steps to the helm.

"What is it Tack?" Killian asks not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Captain the Prince is requesting to talk to you. He won't stop shouting about the storm. He wants to come on deck and help out." Tack replies. Killian looks at him with a slight frown. What would the Prince be able to help out with?

"What would a Prince know about sailing? No matter, he can't exactly escape. Let him out. But if he goes overboard I'm not diving in after him." Killian says, shrugging. "Ariel, lass would you be so kind as to let him out?"

"Aye." She replies, following Tack.

"Is it wise – "

"Smee, the more men to help out the better. Now, see to it that Isaac is below deck. The boy is a bloody good sailor, but as it is his first big storm he doesn't have to be on deck. Tell him to stay below to make sure that the cannons don't go dancing and make holes in my ship."

"Aye Captain. I'll see to it personally." Smee replies, putting his hat more securely on his head and walking down the steps to the deck.

The stars that were so bright less than an hour ago are nowhere to be seen as the rain starts falling from the heavens. The rain stings his eyes as Killian barks out orders to his crew and watches as they work. Two new heads appear from below deck and start working about the Jolly Roger. Killian is shocked to realize that they are the prince and princess. He watches them work and is once again shocked to see them able to do... well... anything. Emma turns her head and Killian's spine tingles. She raises an eyebrow at him in challenge and Killian grins in reply. She just kept on surprising him in the most brilliant of ways. Emma smiles back at him, and for some unknown reason, Killian's heart sings. Ariel materialising next to Killian breaks the magic surrounding Emma and him, and they both look away.

"She said that she could sail, and you always say the more the merrier." Ariel says. Killian looks at her, shaking off his dopey grin, and slings an arm around her shoulders.

"What a glorious storm? The Roger hasn't seen much weather like this in a while, but I'm sure she sees it as a challenge." He replies, trying to change the subject. Ariel grins.

"You are as subtle as a royal navy cannon." She says, giggling.

"Oh, shut up." Killian replies, grinning at her.

Killian struggles down the few steps from the helm to the deck. The wind is ferocious and the rain is icy cold. He left Jon and Smee at the helm, with Jon holding firm to the wheel with brute strength. Killian's hands are numb with cold and he could not keep the Roger in place. He slips below deck and into the kitchen area to find Emma eating some bread and sitting on the counter top. Her white blouse soaked and revealing a pale blue corset beneath it. Killian licks his lips. He snaps out of it and keeps his eyes on her green ones.

"I got hungry." She says ripping a piece off the loaf she was holding and eating it. "Ariel said I could get some food." Thank the gods she didn't notice his wondering eyes.

"Eat away lass. I just came down for some rum and a break." Killian says crossing to a locked cupboard and unlocking it with a key from his pocket. "Easy access of rum for me and the cook." He says in explanation. Emma nods with a chuckle. Killian pours himself a glass, and then hesitates and grabs a second glass. "Keeps the blood warm." He says handing Emma the second glass of rum.

"Thanks." She says reaching for the glass. Emma's fingers brush Killian's and they both look up at one another. It was as though an electric shock hand run through their hands at the contact. Killian releases the glass and Emma takes it firm in her hand. They both raise their respective glasses to their mouths.

"Pirates have an excellent taste in alcohol." Emma says, with appreciation.

"Aye, we do." Killian replies. He sees Emma shiver and reaches out his hand to her arm.

"Hey!" She says pulling her hand away. "What are you – "

"You are frozen Emma." Killian says with a frown. He shrugs his coat off and hands it to her. "Here put this on."

"What? So now you are a gentlemen?"

"I'm always a gentlemen." He replies smirking. Emma chuckles and takes the coat.

"Um. Thanks." She replies pulling it on. He had to admit she did look very fetching in leather, especially _his _leather.

"No problem lass. Now, we both have work to do." Killian says, downing another glass and gesturing towards the door.

"Aye, aye Captain." She says, hopping off the counter. A strange sensation fills Killian at Emma's words. She walks past him, and her shoulder brushes his chest slightly. Killian bites his lip to keep from doing anything stupid, like ripping all the clothes from her body. He takes a moment to shrug it off before following Emma back on to deck. Into the wind and rain once more.

Killian watches Emma from his position at the helm. She is hurrying around the deck following Ariel's orders. The young mermaid is holding firm to a rope and standing on the deck railing, so as to be heard and seen. A huge wave hits the side of the Roger and Killian watches in panic as Ariel loses her balance. She catches herself at the last moment and Killian sighs in relief. If she had fallen into the water it would be very difficult for her to swim against the current. The waters of this realm are different to Ariel's and she has never swum in a storm like this before. A scream pierces Killian's thoughts and his eyes seek out the source.

Emma is leaning over the railing of the ship yelling at something, or someone, in the water below. Killian hurries to the deck and spots the Prince bobbing in the water, having difficulties staying afloat. Killian orders Tom to hold Emma and keep her from jumping overboard. She responds with curses and kicks at her captor.

"Eric! Eric!" She screams, her tears mixing with the rain on her face.

"Calm down Emma. We'll get him out." Killian says. Suddenly a red head flies past him and splashes into the water.

"Ariel!" He yells, turning his back on the screaming Emma and leaning as far as he could over the railing. "Tack, Jim, anybody! Get her out of that water! Now!" He yells at his stunned crew. Ariel's long blue tail forms in the water, in place of her legs, and she swims through the icy water towards the spluttering Prince. Several burley men come forward and throw a flotation device, attached to a rope, into the water near the Prince. He grabs hold of it as Ariel reaches him.

"Ariel!" Killian yells in panic as another wave crashes over her and the Prince.

"Eric!" Emma yells from somewhere behind Killian. Jack grabs Killian to stop him from diving over the edge of the Roger. A weird twang comes from next to Killian and he sees that the rope has snapped.

"No! Ariel! Noooo!" He screams in out. His eyes search the churned up water.

But they are nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**


	8. New Experiences

**Adventures at Sea Chapter 8: New Experiences**

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been on holidays and I just haven't had the time! And this chapter is shorter than I said I would be making my chapters, but it was hard to write because it is from a different POV and I'm not used to Ariel's thoughts. So, the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! You are guys are the best and honestly make my day every time I get an email saying I have another review! Also to everyone reading this, thank you for reading my little story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Ariel reaches out and takes hold of the floatation device that Eric is gripping.

"Are you hurt?" She shouts over the storm.

"No, I'm fine." He replies, out of breath. The rain pours down, and Eric coughs as sea and rain fill his mouth. The waves hit them, pushing them away from the boat, and stretching out the rope attached to the floatation device. Killian's voice calls out to her and the rope starts pulling Ariel and Eric towards the ship. Suddenly a ginormous wave crashes over them and the rope snaps. Ariel gets ripped from the floatation device and struggles through the water. This realm's ocean is so different to her seas; where magic flows through the water like a current of golden dust.

Ariel dives down underwater and looks for Eric, without the rain stinging her eyes. She spots him and swims to him. Eric is floating in the water unconscious.

"Oh no!" Ariel thinks, swimming through the water to him. She puts one arm under his back, to get his head out of the water, and uses the other to squeeze his shoulder to see if he responds. With no signs of life Ariel snaps into action to resuscitate him in the choppy water.

Several minute later Eric coughs up water and starts breathing heavily. He opens his eyes and looks up at Ariel, her hair plastered to the side of her face, her pale purple shirt soaked, and her face full of concern.

"You saved me." He croaks out. Ariel sighs in relief and smiles sweetly at him.

"It's not over yet." She replies, looking around them. "Are you okay to swim?"

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises, but I can manage. Are there any islands around here?" Eric says.

"Yeah, not too far away, luckily." She replies. "We are going to swim underwater, just try and breathe normally. I have some magical abilities." Ariel says, as the rain lessens slightly. Eric looks down at her tail and she squirms under his gaze, but when he looks back up at her with a grin Ariel blushes. She takes his hand shyly and he squeezes it.

"Let's go then." He says. Ariel grins at him, and then they both dive under the water. She feels Eric tense next to her, but then he relaxes, breathing normally through his nose.

"This is so cool!" Bubbles burst out of Eric's mouth muffling his voice, and he stiffens in shock. Ariel grins at him and they start swimming through the water.

Time didn't seem to pass as they swam through the water, holding hands. It felt like only minutes but in fact it had been several hours since they fell overboard. The sand beneath them slowly became visible, and started to incline. Their heads breached the surface of the sea and they both took deep breaths of fresh air. Looking around Ariel sees that they are twenty meters from a small beach island with lots of sand, a small jungle and not much else.

The rain had stopped falling while they were underwater and the clouds were breaking up in the sky. Ariel lets go of Eric's hand and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and wrinkles her nose in concentration. A bright light surrounds her, blinding Eric who shades his eyes with his hand. The golden light fades to reveal Ariel's transformation from tail to legs. Eric looks down and then quickly back up, blushing from Ariel's bare legs. She slumps in the water and breathes heavily, exhausted from the long night.

"Do you, um need help getting to shore?" Eric asks, noticing her fatigue. Ariel smiles tiredly.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." She replies. Eric picks her up bridal style and Ariel hesitantly wraps her arms around his neck, for balance of course. He carries her from the water up the beach, where he stops not far from the start of the tree line. Ariel shyly glances up at Eric, who is looking straight back at her. They look at each other for a moment that seems to last forever. The rising sun peaks out from behind the grey clouds and bathes the small beach in warm light. Ariel and Eric hold each other's gaze until they both look away.

Eric carefully places Ariel down on the sand.

"Thank you." She says, tugging at her shirt to cover herself, blushing a deep red colour.

"No problem. Um... I'll go look for some firewood to warm us up." Eric says, gesturing towards the jungle.

"Yeah, but be careful, and avoid the blue flowers. They are very poisonous." She replies. Eric walks away and Ariel looks down at herself regretting taking off her heavy cloak, on the Roger, before diving into the water. She unbuttons her shirt and ties it up as a dress to cover herself decently.

Eric returns with some branches of wood and his jaw drops comically when he sees Ariel's makeshift dress. She blushes and smiles shyly, when she looks back up at him she giggles.

"Close your mouth, you are starting to drool." She says.

"Um... you." He clears his throat. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Ariel replies, smiling still. The clouds above them are separating ans the sky glows a beautiful orange.

"Um. The weather is clearing." Eric says, trying to change the subject away from his foolishness and Ariel's beauty. Ariel nods, and her eyelids flutter with tiredness as she yawns loudly. "I'll try and start the fire." Eric says, hitting the bits of wood together to try and dry them a little bit.

"Here let me." Ariel says, reaching out her hand and touching the wood. Eric gasps as the water pours out of the wood, drying it.

"That is so cool!" He exclaims. Ariel grins up at him, but her breathing is heavier.

"It is much harder to do my magic in this realm." She says, in explanation, as Eric looks at her with concern.

"I'll get the fire started and then we can get warm." He says, looking at how cold Ariel looks.

Several minutes later and the fire is crackling with joy.

"It's so cold." Ariel says shivering, extending her hands to the flame. Eric gets up from the opposite side of the fire and sits down next to her.

"May I?" He asks, lifting his arm. Ariel smiles and nods her head. Eric wraps his muscular arm around Ariel's shoulders and she shuffles closer to the side of his body. She fits next to him like a glove and they both sigh with contentment.

"For body warmth." Eric says grinning.

"Of course." Ariel replies, also grinning.


End file.
